


Искусство разумного убеждения

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Мехапойнт! Корпаративные забавы во вселенной бордерлендс! Выбери свою меху и накачай шлаком пилота, чтоб тот подписал все бумаги по отсутствию претензий!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Спецквест от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Искусство разумного убеждения

**Author's Note:**

> И упаси вас бог столкнуться с ней в раунде Грабь-Убивай...

  
[Фулл (850x1133px)](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/2f/hEAKYwrV_o.png)


End file.
